what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Caulfield
Emma Caulfield Ford (born Emma M. Chukker; April 8, 1973) is an American actress best knownfor her role as Anya Jenkins on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998–2003), as well as Susan Keats, a love interest of Brandon Walsh's on the television series Beverly Hills, 90210. She also played Cordale in the Doctor Who spin-off series Panopticon between 2010 and 2013. Her film roles include Darkness Falls (2003) and TiMER (2009). Biography Prior to Doctor Who Caulfield was born in San Diego, California to Denise and Rodney Chukker, and is of Luxembourgian, German, English and Portuguese descent. Caulfield's first notable role was as Brandon Walsh's girlfriend, Susan Keats, on Beverly Hills, 90210 in 1995. She appeared for thirty episodes in the series before departing in 1996. In 1998, Emma starred in her most famous role to date, as Anya Jenkins on the WB's hit show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Originally, her character was only to appear for two episodes. However, audiences responded well to Anya, resulting in Buffy the Vampire Slayer creator Joss Whedon's decision to add her to the main cast. In 2003, Caulfield landed her first lead role in the horror movie Darkness Falls, which debuted at number one in the U.S. box office. In 2004, she appeared on Monk as Meredith Preminger in the episode "Mr. Monk and the Girl Who Cried Wolf". Work on Doctor Who Caulfield's first role in the Doctor Who franchise was as Cadet Daniels in the Season 45 story Operation Salvation In 2010 Caulfield was cast as Cordale in the third film in the Doctor Who Motion Picture franchise, Doctor Who: Vengeance. She continued to play the character in the spin-off series Panopticon, starting with the Series 3 episode Colour of Your Life. In 2012 Caulfield played Cordale in the Cold Front Series 1 episode Aftermath. Caulfield made her final appearance as Cordale in the final episode of Panopticon, Doctor. After Doctor Who To be added. Personal Life Caulfied was married to Cornelius Grobbelaar from 2006 to 2010. In March 2016, Caulfield confirmed she was expecting her first child with Mark Leslie Ford, which was later confirmed to be a girl. On July 10, 2016, she gave birth to a daughter, Knightley Lake Ford. In November 2017 Caulfield changed her Twitter name to ‘Emma Caulfield Ford’ and her bio stated ‘Wife’ confirming she had married. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Actor * ''Operation Salvation'''' - Cadet Daniels'' Panopticon As Cordale *''Vengeance, Part I'' *''Vengeance, Part II'' *''Colour of Your Life'' *''Slipping Through My Fingers'' *''Torn'' *''When All is Said and Done'' *''Maybe It's Imaginary'' *''Only Teardrops'' *''Rapture'' *''Despite the Fear'' *''The Reasons and the Rhymes'' *''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' *''The Rogue Factor'' *''Vexed'' *''The Rules of the Game'' *''Election Day'' *''All Tied Up'' *''C'est La Vie'' *''The Condemned'' *''The Eternal Unseen'' *''Useful Occupations and Deceptions'' *''Resurrected'' *''This We’ll Defend'' *''Folly and Shame'' *''Vengeance is Mine'' *''The Hal'' *''The Stale Alliance'' *''The Eye of the Storm'' *''Period of Readjustment'' *''The Heaven of Invention'' *''Winter of Discontent'' *''The Seal of Rassilon'' *''The Serpent's Tooth'' *[[Dagger of the Mind|''Dagger of the Mind ]] *[[Vexterminate!|''Vexterminate!]] *[[If Not For Hope|''If Not For Hope ]] *[[United We Stand|''United We Stand]] *''An Eye for an Eye'' *''Home'' *''Unity'' *''Earth'' *''The Ultimatum'' *''The Values of Freedom'' *''Put Your Dreams Away'' *''Survivors'' *''Doctor'' Cold Front As Cordale * ''Aftermath'' Movies As Cordale *''Doctor Who: Vengeance'' *''Doctor Who: Genesis'''' (archive footage)'' Category:Actors